Things That Are Broken
by Clemences-are-so-sexy
Summary: "Can Always Be Fixed" SLIGHT AU: What would happen is circumstances were a bit different for the youngest horseman? If life was a bit more difficult, if he'd turned out just a little more broken... From First Sightings, to First Meetings, through pain and injury and love and family... Meet Jack Wilder and the family fate chose for him. TRIGGER WARNINGS: Abuse
1. First Sighting - J Daniel Atlas

James Daniel Atlas was 13 the first time he saw him. Walking through Central Park on a holiday with his parents, he was anxious to find the Lionel Shrike tree. He wanted to be a magician and had been learning magic since he got his first deck of cards for his birthday that year. He wanted to be an illusionist. A showman. One of the greatest magicians the world had ever seen. When the Shrike tree was in sight, James didn't wait for his parents, he raced ahead to the landmark. He stopped a few feet before it and stared in awe at the card encased in glass. His full attention was on the tree, until something in the corner of his eye caught his attention.

A young boy sat alone on the grass just a little way from the Shrike tree. He was small and young, 5 at the most. Dressed in a thin shirt and a small pair of shorts with a worn blanket tossed around his shoulders, his brown-haired head was bent to the ground. The boy was playing with the grass in front of his crossed leg and no one paid him any attention as they just walked past him. No one except James. Almost as though he felt the stare, the boy looked up and James couldn't hold back his gasp. The boy's face was covered in bruises, dried blood and cuts. His brown eyes were sad and tired, but turned to panic as he noticed someone observing him. And observe him James did. He looked at the boy's bruised face, the way the t-shirt seemed to hang off him as he dropped the blanket in shock, the spattering of injuries along his arms and legs and the despondent nature with which he sat on the grass. But in full view of the hundreds of people walking in Central Park, no one stopped to pay any attention to him. No one offered him money or a trip to the hospital and it was in moments like that that James Daniel Atlas saw how cruel the world really was.

"Are you ready to go James?" his mother asked him as they finally caught up to him at the base of the Shrike tree. James fingered the packet of cards he had in his pocket, the ones he never let out of his sight.

"Yeah," James slowly replied, pulling his stare away from the boy and watching as the boy looked almost saddened and relieved at the removal of attention on him. "Let's go this way," James suggested as he gestured to the right of the tree in the direction of the boy. His parents walked ahead of him, holding each other's hands and James watched in disbelief as his loving, wonderful parents walked right past the young boy that they obviously saw, without giving him a second glance. James again saw how cruel the world could be.

He followed after his parents and walked past the boy with the brown hair and the sad eyes. The boy looked up as James passed because as he did so, two things occurred. The first, a hand was gently and tenderly ran through his hair, causing the boy to gasp at the contact. The second was a weight falling into his lap. Chubby 5-year old hands scurried to pick up the object. A pack of cards rested in his hands. The boy squealed in the way young children do and he rushed to open the pack of cards. He dare not pull them out in case he dropped them. He knew what happened to bad boys who dropped cards. But there was something in the pack that wasn't a card. A folded sheet of paper rest in the pack and the boy pulled it out careful not to disturb the cards. Once the paper was removed, he un-folded it. He slowly read the words on the top of the page, whispering them out loud. "A... Guide… To… Magic," he read in his small voice, making sure he read the words carefully. "The... Closer… You… Look… The… Less… You… See… Li-Li-Lionel… Shrike."

And that day in Central Park, James Daniel Atlas witnessed something truly magical from where he had convinced his parents to sit and watch the world go by while he played in the grass. A smile gracing the face of a 5-year old boy for the first time in 5 years.


	2. First Sighting - Henley Reeves

Henley Reeves was dressed to the nines as she gracefully walked through Central Park. She had convinced her parents to let her explore the city while they handled their business. Henley had, after convincing her parents, dressed herself immaculately before leaving their hotel. Her dress was boutique, her blazer was cashmere and her gloves were of the finest black leather. She had to say she was, or at least she thought so, the most glamorous looking 14 year-old New York City had ever seen.

The first item on her agenda in her day of exploring was of course in Central Park. The Lionel Shrike tree. She'd heard about the famous tree and the card encased in glass. It was on Henley's must-see list for New York sights.

She'd always had a small (and embarrassing) fascination with magic. She remembered bringing it up to her parents one time, saying she wanted to be one of the greatest magicians the world would ever see. Her parents had quickly banished the idea, saying she must follow them into business. They told her off for having such a childish dream. She told them she'd dismissed the idea, but childish dreams are stubborn and it lived on inside her mind. It flowed to the front of her mind now as she stood, finally, before the tree. She stared at it before something in the corner of her eye made her stare. Sitting on some grass off the path on the right side of the tree was a boy.

He had his brown-haired head down as he concentrated on the pack of cards in his hands, shuffling them quickly. He had a blanket filled with holes draped across his lap and the clothes he wore were dirty and hung loosely off his frame. Henley stared at the boy, noticing that no one who walked by him paid him even a second of attention. Almost as though he noticed someone was actually giving him the time of day, he looked up and his brown yes met Henley's. Henley's hands flew up to her mouth in shock.

The boy's face was pale, covered in bruise and cuts. His face was gaunt and his brown eyes were dull. He looked seconds away from dropping dead. His cheekbones stood out and to Henley he seemed as though he hadn't eaten a good meal in a very long time.

Henley looked quickly around the boy and at the flows of people that wandered by him and walked straight passed him without giving him a second glance. How could they just walk by the boy when he obviously needed help? Henley wouldn't stand for it. She gave the boy one last look before she walked quickly off. She had something to do.

She missed the sad look of the boy as he once again turned his attention to the cards in his hands, trying to forget the girl with the red hair. Just another person who left him.

Henley returned to Central Park an hour later. She ignored the sights and the sounds and weaved her way through the masses not touching a single one as only females could. She walked straight through the park to the Shrike Tree and to the boy sitting on his own. She held her head up and walked towards him. He hadn't noticed her just yet, but as she got to just two metres away, he looked up at her, amazed.

Henley stopped in front of him, crouched down and dropped the messenger bag she carried with her into his lap. She reached a hand out and tenderly squeezed his for only a second, and then she stood up and walked off.

The boy sat there in amazement. He quickly shook himself out of his reverie and looked to the bag in his ap. He quickly but carefully packed up his cards and his tiny hands dove for the bag. He flipped it open to rifle through the contents. Inside sat a boxed-up steaming meal, a bottle of juice and a bottle of water, a small paperback book and a crisp $100 bill.

For the first time in a year, a large genuine smile graced his young face. Or at least he did, because paying attention; the boy saw the sun was beginning to set. Sighing, he pulled himself up, packed his blanket and his cads into his new bag and pulled out the container of food and the fork it came with. Walking slowly and eating the first proper meal he'd had in a while, the boy began his trek through the city, resigning himself to his fate.


	3. First Sighting - Merritt McKinney

Merritt sighed as he walked through Central Park. It was an iffy day for the mentalist. His brother – his jackass brother – had run off with all his money. His entire life had been stolen from him in just a day and one note with three words. _I'm not sorry_. So yes… not a good day for Merritt McKinney.

He knew he had nothing left. He knew that his glory days were over. He knew that he had no more TV specials, no more tours, and no more home. So he took a few moments of tranquillity before the shit storm hit.

He wandered Central Park, scanning the crowds and using his talent. Mentalism. Not a proven science, but it sure as hell was _magic_. With one glance, Merritt got at least a basic glance at a person's life. Divorced lawyer. Having an affair. Mother of three. Grieving husband. Twins, no… triplets. He could read a person just with a glance. He loved his gift, his gift he'd had from a young age. A talent that he and his brother saw as an opportunity. But his gift had its downsides. He saw a glance… and then he wanted more. And then he didn't always like what he found.

Like now for instance.

He was walking by the Lionel Shrike tree. He didn't spare it a glance. He'd seen it before, though he did smile a small smile when he passed under its branches. He went to keep walking as he passed under the tree, or at least he would've if someone in the corner of his eye hadn't caught his attention.

The boy was 6, no, 7 years old. His brown hair was dirty and matted, hanging limp on his head. The jagged edges would suggest that the boy had cut it himself. He sat with his knees curled up to his chest, his arms hanging limply by his sides and he had a bag string on the ground next to him. Merritt stopped in front of him, but the boy didn't notice. His bruise and injury filled face with lifeless brown eyes was simply staring ahead, not paying any attention to his surroundings. In turn, no one paid any attention to him. Merritt could see the boy was glad of that as he glanced and got a basic reading.

Tired. Un-healthy. Under fed. Catatonic. One abusive parent. That much was obvious.

"Mother or father?" The voice was quiet and had the boy's eyes slowly gaining a glimmer of life as they slowly looked to the man in front of him.

The flinch was barely imperceptible, but it was there. "Ok so father." Merritt wished he could take his need for knowledge and suffocate it, but he just couldn't.

"Mother. Divorced, working, missing, dead, abandon-"Flinch.

"You never knew your mother." The boy's eyes were filled with sadness as he simply looked at the man who was reading his life.

"So you're a 7 year-old boy with no mother, and abusive father who's sleeping," Merritt shook his head. "Spending the day in Central Park."

"I feel sorry for you kid." The statement had a frown filling the boy's face.

"Why?" the choked whisper was quiet and Merritt barely heard it. The boy's voice was young; he was forced to grow up so fast that he really hadn't grown up at all.

"Because someone else'll be coming for you soon enough." Again, the b9ooy frowned, confused. Though his expression filled with fear as he heard a shout echo through Central Park, as did a lot of its occupants who finally seemed to pay attention to the trembling boy who was on his feet with his bag slung across his back, trembling.

"BOY!" Merritt took three steps back. He'd analysed this. He's seen the people already, the ones who were hiding. He knew already how this would play out.

"What are you doing here?!" The man staggered towards the boy, drunk as anything, "What the FUCK are you doing here?!"

"I-I-I," the boy sputtered as he was picked up by the neck of his t-shirt. How thin he was became painfully obvious to Merritt.

"You think you can just FUCKING RUN?! You think you can just FUCKING HIDE?!" The man was oblivious to the movements around his as he dropped the boy and slapped his hard across the face. "You are MY SON AND YOU WILL DO WHAT I TELL YOU! I TOLD YOU TO NEVER LEAVE THE HOUSE! AND WHAT DO YOU FUCKING DO?!"

The boy made no sound and he was again slapped. "WHAT DID YOU FUCKING DO?!"

"I left the house," was the eventual reply.

"You did," said the man as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife. He began to drive it down towards the boy. "YOU USELESS FUCKING PIECE OF-"

"_FREEZE YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!"_

The man was tackled to the ground by three police officers. He struggled as they handcuffed him quickly, yelling dirt to his son who had collapsed to the ground, tears running down his face as soon as the police had arrived.

Merritt watched on silently, looking at the kid and the woman that approached him. "Hello there," she said kindly as she crouched by him. He flinched away from her. "I'm Miss. Edwards; I'm with the foster service. We need to take you to the police station for a few questions but after that we can get you put into a new home with a new family. Would you like that?"

The boy stayed silent and he allowed himself to be pulled up by the woman, showing how light he was. The woman began leading him off and not once did the kid look back at Merritt. Though Merritt's eyes followed the kid. He was going to be killed in the foster system. Absolutely killed.

But then he saw the kid reach into the pocket of a shocked observer and pull out a wallet, quickly slipping it into his own bag. Neither the man nor Miss. Edwards noticed.

Merritt smiled as he walked away. The kid was gonna be just fine.


	4. First Meeting

_**Hello there!**_

_**I should probably say… Welcome to 'Things That Are Broken'.**_

_**It's really great to see that already, so many people are liking my story and I really thank you for that. It's people that show their support that make me want to keep writing. **_

_**Every single person who favourites or follows or reviews this story will get a 'Thank You' PM.**_

_**Reviews will get replies free for everyone to read as in these replies I will share some information and insight and possibly sneak peeks of the story. These replies will be ABOVE the chapter. Feel free to skip them if you wish. Everyone who has reviewed as of this moment has a reply (unless I've already replied to your review in a PM)**_

_**There is another VERY IMPORTANT AN at the bottom of this chapter so please read it.**_

_**Thanks guys and I'll see you on the other side!**_

_**Jessica-Jane**_

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**Laree:**

I'm so glad you like my AU. I thought Jack was a bit of an underappreciated character and he was stealing so I thought, "Hmmmm… He must have some kind of backstory." Glad you like the headcannon. It's really… interesting to write.

**Laree (AGAIN! YAY!):**

Sad and wonderful… strange combination but eh… we can make it work. I decided to write Little Jack because I can… relate to him. I know what he's feeling and I know that when random people who saw me on the street came up and took care of me, it was the best feeling in the world at the time. I decided to make Danny the one to spur Jack's magic because Jack in the movie is such a fan of him. Henley I decided to make a caring person because she seems like the kind of person to 'baby' someone, so I translated it into caring for Little Jack. I know the type. They look nice, they tend to act nice. Onto the next one indeed!

**Starstone:**

I WILL! I WILL! I WILL! I'm really glad you think that it is so good.

**Guest #1:**

Hello there! I'm really glad you like the story and I'm super glad you like the concept. It came to me in a moment of inspiration! :P

**Guest #2:**

Beautifully written… I'm swooning at such lovely words! Thank you so much for saying I'm a talented writer. It's a passion of mine and it's something I really enjoy. Amazing… *swoon*. You're so nice! Definitely going to keep writing!

**DeviousLightningShot:**

Definitely going to continue this… Don't worry!

**Aerielle:**

Glad you think it's awesome! Means a lot to me mate!

* * *

_**Now on to the story!**_

* * *

It had been three years since that day. The day his parent had died while they were on holiday in New York. His father had been hit by a car as he crossed the road and his mother… well his mother had gone to the chemist and swallowed a bottle of pills only an hour after his father had been pronounced dead. It was not the best way to end one's holiday. It was because of those thoughts and memories that as he walked through Central Park, he reflected on his life. James Daniel Atlas, age 13, had died the same day as his parents. Now stood J. Daniel Atlas, age 16, preferably called Daniel or Danny. Orphan. Emancipated. Magician.

Daniel now wished he had his playing cards. His favourite playing card she'd gotten for his birthday all those years ago. But they were gone now, given to a boy who needed them more than he did. Ever since he'd given his cards to the kid and run his hand through his brown hair, he'd always been in the back of Daniel's minds. Daniel worried for a boy he had never known. But know as he walked through Central Park, he coldly realised that the boy was probably dead. He could see he was weak when he was a small kid. Three years on from now… the kid was definitely dead. Daniel sighed as he walked along the path and took a seat on a bench around a specific tree. The Lionel Shrike tree. He was tempted to look to his left, to gaze upon the patch of ground where the kid sat, but he stopped himself. There was no need, it would be empty.

Sighing, Daniel turned his gaze to the stretch of grass opposite him. It was filled with smiling couples and happy families. Something he used to have. But then something caught his eye. The grass was crowded but sneaking in between the people deftly was a small figure. A small figure whose light and nimble fingers were reaching into pockets and around wrists and hands to claim the prizes that lay there. Daniel chuckled at the sight. The kid, whose back was to him, was good. Not one person noticed his sticky fingers. Daniel was about to look away and forget about what he saw when the kid turned around. Brown hair and brown eyes. Daniel gasped. There was no way that that…

It couldn't be. Daniel shook his head. The kid he helped was small and sickly and hungry and abused and not likely to survive. But there was no mistaking those eyes. Eyes that Daniel had thought about for years. Even from a short distance and with three years without looking at him, Daniel recognised the little boy who he'd given hope. Son of a bitch.

And just to prove his identity, the boy walked away from the crowd and sat down in his spot on the edge of the path. He put all his stolen goods into a messenger bag which hung from his side and then pulled out a deck of cards. A _very_ familiar deck of cards. Daniel chuckled breathily. Son of a bitch.

The boy carefully removed the cards from the pack and began to shuffle them. He was quite skilled Daniel noticed, his full attention on the boy as he shuffled round the bench to get a better view of the kid. Daniel recognised the tricks from the piece of paper that had rested inside the card packet and smiled when he noticed some that weren't held on it. Being a magician himself – he'd started performing on streets at the start of this year – he saw the slight stumbling in the kid's movements when he performed the more difficult tricks. But that was understandable. Judging by his pick pocketing skills, the kid would be a sleight, not an illusionist.

As Daniel mused, the kid stood up. Quickly putting his deck of cards away in his bag, he searched the ground and found three sticks. He walked a little way away from his spot and planted them in the ground. Then he went and sat back down. Daniel frowned, totally confused. What the hell was the kid doing?!

But then the kid pulled out a different pack of cards, drew three out and quick as lightning, threw them.

All three sticks were sliced in half.

Daniel's jaw dropped a centimetre. That was… amazingly impossible. How did the kid even do that?!

Daniel in the next second struggled with an idea in his head, trying to figure out if he should do it or just move on and start a magic show on the other side of the park to get some more money. But then Daniel steeled himself, and stood. And then he walked towards the boy and stood behind him.

The little boy was still sat on the grass, facing the sticks he'd sliced in half. He was getting better, and a corner of his mouth turned up for a second before it drooped again. Staring at the ground, he saw the shadows fall over him and tensed himself, ready to attack whoever was behind him in an instant. But then he felt a hand run itself softly through his hair. He gasped at the familiar feeling. The familiar weight on his head. The familiar rush of warmth that it bought. Without ingle thought to warn him against it, the boy stood up quickly and threw himself at the body behind him. Little arms wound their way around a waist and clung to a jacket, un-willing to let go. A face was smooshed into a stomach and the boy vaguely above him heard a quiet laugh.

The force of the boy's hug forced Daniel to take a step back and he quietly laughed. The boy was smooshing his face into Daniel's stomach so he took the hand that rested on the boy's head and began to card his fingers through the boy's brown hair. A smile graced his features at the feelings the boy stirred within him and he revelled in it, though only for a moment as the boy quickly pulled back, taking a few steps away from him and looking down to the ground. Thankfully, Daniel sighed relieved, he didn't make a run for it.

"That's a uh- pretty neat trick you did before with the cards." Daniel crouched down to be at the boy's height. The boy astutely looked down at his feet, hands clutching the strap of his messenger bag."I've never seen anyone before who could do that."

"Really?" the voice that answered him was small and child-like. It clenched at Daniel's heart.

"Really," Daniel answers the boy. "You've got a real talent for doing that."

There was silence for a moment before a quiet, "Thanks," fills the space between them.

"Can I ask you a question kiddo?" Daniel took the silence as an affirmative. "Why do you still practice those card tricks?"

Silence. Daniel forged on. "They're not your talent. You're a sleight not an illusionist. So why do you still practice with them?"

"Because," the boy looked up at Daniel with nervous, puppy-dog brown eyes. "I wanna be the most famous magician who ever lived."

Daniel smiled softly at the boy and reached a hand up, running it over the kid's head. Daniel smiled when the kid discreetly tried to nuzzle his palm, soaking in the precious moments of affection he could. "What's your name kiddo?"

The boy bit his lip, wondering whether he should trust this stranger. "Jack," he finally answered. "I'm Jack Wilder."

"Well Jack Wilder," Daniel held a hand out. "I'm J. Daniel Atlas. It's nice to finally meet you."

Jack smiled a smile, the first one in two years and shook Daniel's hand shyly.

"You know," Daniel muses, sitting down in the grass. Jack did the same only a second later. Sitting cross-legged their knees just brushed each others'. "I'm a magician."

"Really?!" Jack gasped, eyes filled with wonder.

"Really," Daniel nodded and then stopped. Was he really about to make this offer? He couldn't do this? Could he? But then Daniel looked into those eyes and he knew that yes… of course he could.

"Jack." Daniel leant forward to look Jack in the eye. "Would you like to come with me?"

"Go where?" Jack's voice was wary.

"Anywhere," Daniel answered easily. "You can come and live with me and we'll learn magic and we can," Daniel tried to find the right words. "We can get away Jack. You wouldn't have to live here in the Park. You wouldn't have to steal. You could have a life Jack and a house and a bed and a meal every night." _And a family._

Jack stayed silent when Daniel was talking, frowning down at the ground and biting his lip in thought. He'd never had a family before, but the last time he'd lived somewhere all it bought him was pain and ouchies. But he got hurt where he was now too. Big bullies trying to beat him up and doing it when he couldn't fight them off enough. He was wary of Daniel, he didn't trust people. People just hurt you. But then he remembered when Daniel had helped him. The cards falling into his lap and the hand in his hair.

Jack looked up at Daniel, still worrying his lip. "Will you look after me?" Daniel looked confused, his thoughts had drifted while he waited for Jack to make his decision. "If I go with you," Jack clarified. "Will you look after me?"

"I promise Jack," Daniel said tenderly as his hand reached up to run through the kid's hair. The tension seemed to melt off Jack. He really liked that. "I will always, _always_, look after you."

"Starting now?" The childish question bought a chuckle to Daniel's lips as he stood pulling Jack up with him. He noticed the flinch that ran through Jack when his hands landed on his shoulders, he pretended that it didn't grip at his heart.

"Starting now," Daniel answered reverently and knelt up seconds before Jack threw himself at Daniel again for a tight hug. He could feel the tears running down Jack's face so he pulled Jack into a proper hug with an arm tight around Jack's waist and the other resting on his head and carding through his hair. Jack's arms were tight around Daniel's neck as he buried his head in Daniel's shoulder.

"C'mon kiddo," Daniel quipped as he heaved Jack up and into his arms, settling him on his hip. Jack let out a squeal of surprise and a small laugh. The first laugh in eight years. His hands hung loosely around Daniel's neck and Daniel's own supported Jack's weight. It felt like carrying a toddler. Jack was so underweight."Let's get going."

Daniel felt Jack nod and began walking. Away from Jack's patch of grass (Jack stared back at it). Away from the Lionel Shrike tree. Away from the gates of Central Park and out into the city. Out of the old life and into the new. Daniel smiled to himself… That new life looked pretty good.

* * *

_**So there was First Meeting. Hope you liked it. Review, Favourite, Follow, all that jazz!**_

_**Something very important right now.**_

_**I will be opening up an opportunity for you, the readers.**_

_**If you so desire, you can put in a request for a scene. It can be a cute/fluffy Jack and Daniel scene or a look into someone's thoughts or even an AU which I can shove in a separate story. Anything you like. I have quite a few moments/scenes already planned out but if you would like to suggest an idea, I will write that moment for you and dedicate it to you. If you have an idea, put in your review or PM me and I'll get on to it as soon as I can.**_

_**Thanks for reading and I hope you take the plunge and suggest a moment (whatever it may be),**_

_**Jessica-Jane**_


	5. First Home

_**Hello again!**_

_**How are you, you gorgeous things you? All good?**_

_**Sorry about not updating sooner. Life threw me a bit of curve ball and I had to adjust course before I could write and update. **_

_**But worry no more! Here's Chapter Four! Well… it's actually Chapter Five but Four rhymed… :P**_

_**There haven't been too many requests for scenes/moments… Don't know whether to be disappointed or not. Just wanted to open up the opportunity because my friends are requesting 'moments' as well. And me and you guys, we're pretty close aren't we… Aren't we? :P :D**_

_**Anyway, onwards!**_

_**REVIEW ANSWERS:**_

**Blackcat0989:**

Thanks for the paragraph review! Glad you thought it was cute. Jack will be staying with Danny, so enjoy your sweetness. I toyed with the idea of having Danny perform in the park near Jack and then meet him, but I didn't like how it was playing out in my head so I went with this idea (Obviously). Mostly for the fact that as you said, the impact wouldn't have been the same. Thanks for the suggestion! Your scene will be arriving shortly! Dedicated to you! YAY! I will update soon mate don't worry.

**Starstruk97:**

Glad you love it! Tried to make it cute as possible I really did. And Little Jack is really fun to write. Most of what I write with him is based upon my own experiences of how I've acted in those situations so they really are enjoyable to write. And I do try to do such good work!

**Spirals and Lightning Bolts:**

Can't think of a moment? Don't worry about it. Your idea is good though. I had something planned out along those lines, so I'll make sure to stick your name at the top of the chapter! Glad you can't wait and glad you love it. It really means a lot to me.

**Monkeygirl77:**

Adorable is so much fun to write so I'm glad you're enjoying it! The relationship between Danny and Jack is fun and difficult to write but well worth it. There relationship is truly something special. Update coming… NOW!

**Mysticmoon1331:**

Glad you're loving it and looking forward to reading more. That idea of them helping Little Jack and then not recognising him really didn't sit well with me, even though I did think about it. That popped into my head too so don't worry about it! Sleep deprivation I suffered also so we'll just blame that! :P Glad you're loving it and here's some more for you to read.

**Guest #1:**

Glad you think it's wonderful. Definitely going to keep writing. And to answer your question… NO! This story will not be Jack/Daniel, JackDaniels, LoversDeath or whatever you want to call it. For me, and this story, it's important that Jack and Daniel never have a romantic relationship. But please don't let that put you off. Glad you think it's awesome.

**Starstone:**

You're just smiling, I'm just smiling, We're all just smiling! 'Aww' is a good way to describe it I guess. You literally couldn't think of any words. I'm touched I really am. "I didn't tell you where I was touched." HAHAHAHAHA! Couldn't help it sorry. Glad you love it and don't worry, there is much more to come.

**Bookdancer:**

Seems like a great fic? :/ Kinda worried! :P That is really funny though, the similarity. I wasn't copying you by the way, I genuinely did not know that. Thanks though mate and I'll make sure to update soon.

**Book Girl Fan:**

First up, three reviews… Thanks! Review #1: No, he hadn't smiled in five years, so at all in his life. He was unhappy even as a baby and he's never been given reason to smile. Review #2: Definitely not fine by a long shot, but Jack's a fighter. He'll survive. Review #3: It is sweet isn't it? :D Glad you thought it was awesome!

**Guest #2:**

Amazing story? I'm bushing! :P Jack in the movie was great, but I thought he could've been a more major character. He was shoved to the side for a lot of the film and I just couldn't help but wonder in his absence, how he got where he was. Little Jack's really fun to write and I think that the back story I'm creating for him is going to really show his growth form Little Jack to the Jack in the film. Gonna continue writing. Definitely!

_**So there we go. Reviews… Done. **_

_**If you have any scene/moment requests please let me know. Any questions or ideas also let me know. Don't be afraid to ask what you want and speak your mind.**_

_**Thank for your support so far and because you're all amazing, this chapter's for you!**_

_**Here we go. **_

_**Without further ado, presenting…**_

_**First Home**_

* * *

"Here we are Jack."

Daniel Atlas looked to the boy in his arms whose smile had faded as he looked to the apartment building before him. The walk from Central Park to Daniel's building had been silent. Jack had rested in Daniel's arms with a small contented smile on his face. That was until they'd turned a corner into Daniel's street. The closer they got to Daniel's home, the unhappier Jack seemed to be.

"This is my apartment building," Daniel explained to the boy as he carefully bent to put him on the ground. Jack clung to him, reluctant to be put down and let go of the one person in the world who'd bothered to put up with him. Though Daniel was trying to put him down and not doing what people wanted was a bad thing. Jack knew that better than most. So, reluctantly, he let go of Daniel and allowed himself to be placed on the sidewalk.

"C'mon kiddo, let's go," Daniel instructed as he un-locked the door to the building, stepping in and holding it open for Jack. It took him 5 seconds to start moving and walk through the door. Daniel let the door swing shut once he saw Jack was inside and immediately headed towards the stairs. He reached the bottom and looked to his side. He saw nothing. With a sigh and a frown he looked behind him.

Jack was still standing by the door.

"C'mon Jack," Daniel beckoned and Jack began to move. It took his 5 seconds to cross the two metres between him and Daniel. The elder just sighed and began heading up the stairs. He looked behind him every five seconds to make sure Jack was indeed following him. Which he was… very slowly.

But thirty seconds later, Daniel had scaled the three flights of stairs and reached the hallway of his apartment. He waited for Jack to scale the stairs.

On the stairs, Jack put two feet on each step before moving to the next one. Is hands clutched the strap of his bag tightly and his breathe was loud. He was worried. He was trusting this man who'd given him a pack of cards years ago. First he'd hugged him then he'd said he'd go with him. He was nervous. He wondered what was behind the door of the apartment. He knew not to trust anything behind a door. Not the friend's of his… fathers or the foster parents who opened the doors to their homes the minute he took a step on the front porch. He was afraid. He was nervous. He was worried. He was afraid. He was nervous. He was worried. He was afraid. He was… at the top of the stairs.

Daniel sighed in relief and pain. It had only taken Jack three minutes to walk up the stairs. Daniel walked to his door and looked to his side. Then looked behind him. Jack still stood at the top of the stairs. "C'mon Jack," Daniel pleaded and Jack took a slow, hesitant step forwards. Then another. Then another. Till finally, he was at Daniel's side. And then he didn't move at all.

Daniel sighed again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

He bent down and grasped Jack under the armpits and hitched the tiny 8 year-old onto his hip. Shifting Jack to gain a free hand, he quickly used said free hand to reach into his pocket and pull out his front door key. Still with one hand, he manoeuvred the key into position and slid it into the door, turning the lock with a click. It seemed to echo in the empty hallway. Daniel pushed open the door and stepped inside. Jack's face was hidden in the crook of his neck as Daniel kicked the door closed with his foot.

He gently placed Jack down on the floor of the apartment. It wasn't anything to brag about. It was small and not in the best condition. It had two bedrooms, a kitchen, a lounge and a bathroom. But for Daniel (at the moment), it was home.

Jack stood and looked around the apartment. From his eyes, the apartment was great. He'd never had such a nice place to live. Without him thinking, Jack began to wander round, his feet leading him around the lounge room/kitchen. Though he stayed close to Daniel.

"Welcome home," Daniel said and Jack's head snapped up to look at his. And then he was off. Little legs dashed him around the apartment quickly. He ran into a bedroom, then another, then the bathroom, then back down the short hallway to the lounge, then around the kitchen, then back to Daniel by the front door.

Daniel watched all this with a laugh.

"Home?" Jack asked quietly and Daniel knelt down in front of him. "This is my… home?"

"Yeah Jack," Daniel smiled at the boy softly. "This is your home."

"I've never had a home before." Jack looked down at the ground, frowning as tears welled in his eyes.

"Well now Jack," Daniel used a crooked finger to lift Jack's chin. "You'll never not have a home again. Remember what I promised?" Jack nodded tearily and Daniel's hand reached up of its own accord to wipe Jack's tears and cup his cheek. "I will _always_ look after you, no matter what, and you will _always_ have a home with me. I _promise_."

Tears ran freely now down Jack's face and Daniel pulled him gently into a hug with a hand running through Jack's hair as the young boy sobbed on Daniel's shoulder. Daniel's hand never stopped its movements and he shushed the boy with a quiet voice, pressing a kiss to his temple gently. The pair stayed like this for five minutes and only parted when Jack's body jerking sobs had quieted to hiccups. Daniel extracted the 8 year-old from himself and wiped his tears one more. He smiled when Jack nuzzled into his palm.

"You know the empty bedroom?" Daniel asked Jack who nodded in response. "That's your room now."

"Mine?" Jack gasped and Daniel nodded.

"Yours."

"I've never had a room before," Jack whispered with eyes wide in amazement.

"I know," Daniel nodded, saddened by the statement. "But now you do. You'll always have a room now Jack."

A small smile grew on Jack's face. "So," Daniel said as he stood. "Go put your bag in it while I order dinner. Pizza sound good?"

"Yeah!" The answer barely reached Daniel's ears for Jack was racing away when he said it. Daniel laughed at the enthusiastic voice of the boy before his face faded into that all too familiar sad smile as he pulled out his phone and dialled.

"Hey, can I order a large…"

* * *

While eating their dinner, Daniel had introduced Jack to television – something he hadn't been able to watch much of before. Jack had been very thorough with his questions about the shows that were on, about how the TV worked, about just about everything that he could think of while shoving pizza into his mouth. Which wasn't much as Daniel kept telling him to keep his mouth shut while he was eating and not too talk with his mouth full. Jack had frowned at that.

But once dinner was over, the two settled down to watch a film that was on. Coincidently, it was about magic which Jack had found fascinating right up until he fell asleep. Which was about ten minutes into the film.

Daniel looked down at the child in his lap. After eating, Jack had slid closer to Daniel, sitting only an inch away from him. As the movie began, the inch shrunk to less than a centimetre as Jack laid his head on Daniel's shoulder. Then the centimetre collapsed as jack wriggled to lay his head in Daniel's lap. Only second after he did it, jack had jumped up with apologies spewing out his mouth before Daniel gently grabbed him by the shoulders and laid him down again, this time with an added hand through his hair. Jack had practically purred and it was this soothing motion that had most likely sent the child to sleep.

Daniel would've been content to just stay there with Jack, but he was tired and he knew if he slept sitting upright on his sofa, he'd have a hell of a bad neck in the morning. So, he gently reached down and lifted Jack's head, slid off the sofa and laid it back down again. He watched the boy for a moment, noticing the tenseness which lay in the sleeping form. He probably wasn't used to being safe while he was sleeping, Daniel mused. Probably waiting for the next person to come and hurt him.

Daniel shook his head to clear his thoughts. He bent down and picked up Jack, one hand supporting his bottom and the other cradling his head to his neck. Making sure Jack was secure; he walked slowly to the kid's bedroom where Jack's bag lay on the floor by the bed. Daniel wondered briefly where he'd gotten it from, but ignored the thought train in favour of laying his charge down on the bed. Gently he unwound Jack's arms from around his neck and settled the boy comfortable, pulling the sheets up over him.

Daniel knelt by the bed for a moment and sighed... Again. God he needed to break that habit he thought as he leant forward.

Daniel kissed Jack on the forehead and whispered against his skin, "Welcome home kiddo,"

Then he left, leaving the door ajar as he went to his own room to sleep.

He didn't see as he left Jack smiling with bleary, tired, half-open eyes before he turned over and went to sleep.

* * *

_**There you have it.**_

_**Follow, Favourite, Review**_

_**Adios!**_

_**Jessica-Jane**_


	6. Breakdown

_**Bonjour mes amies! Ça va? Ok, enough French! :P**_

_**How are you lot? Good. You look gorgeous by the way.**_

_**Here we are though. Chapter 6 of 'Things That Are Broken'.**_

_**Sorry it took me a while to post it.**_

_**Quick thing: Reviews will no longer get PM Thank You's but answers will always be up at the end of the story now. No longer the start. Every review will get an answer so make sure to read yours. Favourites and Follows will get thanks when I get round to it, so probably soon. **_

_**Anyway, things have been going on. So I'm going to quickly vent. (If you do not want to read me venting, skip down to the rest of the A/N. If you don't want to read that, skip to the story)**_

* * *

_**Venting:**_

_**Ok. So things have been kinda complicated recently. I'm doing my O-Levels at the moment and studying had been horrific. My sister gabby, has been a PAIN IN MY ARSE for reasons I don't need to go into. My baby sister has been sick recently because she was born prematurely. So she was in hospital for a while a few days ago. Also, Elsie, my best-friend (sort of) who was the main writer of the house of Anubis story we posted has… sort of gone a-wall. Shit happened with boyfriends and babies and parents and slaps and shit… so, she's kinda gone. Yeah… Bit awkward. Lost my best-friend. It still stings a little. But anyway… vent done. Thanks for listening/reading.**_

_**Onwards!**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Now you See Me' or any of its characters. The only thing I own is a Blu-Ray copy and a lot of spare time with only me, my laptop and my messed up head. If I did own a movie, I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction right now! :P :D**

**Now onto the chapter.**

**Presenting… Breakdown**

* * *

It had been a week. 7 days. Well technically six and half days since Jack had come to live with him. Daniel smiled at the thought. It hadn't even been a week and already it felt like this was where Jack belonged. The kid looked better. Six days of three meals per day had out a little meat on his bones. He was no longer pale from spending nights out in the cold and he had a brand new wardrobe of things that a) actually fit him and b) he hadn't stolen. Jack was starting to settle in and Daniel found himself thinking often how he could ever have lived his life without the kid by his side.

Jack had just eaten his second meal of the day. Breakfast had been toast and lunch had been a grilled cheese which Jack had enjoyed thoroughly. Daniel at the moment was sitting on the sofa, reading the newspaper for school and Jack was cleaning u his dishes. Something he insisted on doing on his own. While he did stay with Daniel and let Daniel look after him a little, Jack was very independent. He nearly refused to let Daniel look after him sometimes because all he'd ever known was looking after himself. It was frustrating but Daniel was working on it. Sometimes thought he fact that Jack would just –

_SMASH!_

The sound of breaking glass had Daniel bolting up and to the gap in the kitchen bench – the entrance to the kitchen. There in the middle of the tiles was a broken plate and Jack – curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth in the middle of a pile of broken glass mumbling. It took a second for Daniel to make it out and when he did, his heart broke.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Don't hurt me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Don't hurt me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Don't hurt me. I'm sorry."

Daniel quickly but carefully made his way forward, careful not to step on the broken glass as he stood in front of Jack, bending down to grab the small boy and pull him out of the kitchen.

Or that was the plan at least.

The minute Daniel's hands touched Jack, the kid went crazy. He started to scream, thrashing around and Daniel only just managed to haul him up in time to stop his from rolling onto a large piece of broken plate which surely would've gone straight through his thin torso.

Jack had no idea where he was. He heard a smash. He'd done something wrong and now _he_ was going to hurt him. But he didn't want to be hurt. He didn't like it when _he _made him hurt. He didn't like it. He didn't want to hurt. So he screamed and he cried.

Daniel held the struggling body to his chest, Jack's wayward legs flying into him with harsh kicks. Luckily, Daniel had his arms and head restrained, tucking himself around the smaller boys form. Daniel tried to calm Jack down, speaking to him over the screams, but Jack either couldn't or wouldn't hear him.

A knock sounded at the door, Daniel barely heard it over the noise. But then it knocked again, louder and faster. Daniel wished he could open the door, but with his arms filled with violent, struggling eight year-old he was in no such position. Fortunately, the person at the door let themselves in with a key. Huh, Daniel thought vaguely as he faced the opening door. Must be Mrs. Wallace.

"James," her voice wobbled as she entered the room, speaking loudly to be heard above Jack's noise. "Is everything alright dear?"

Mrs. Wallace was possibly the best neighbour in the world. She lived in the apartment next to Daniel's and had done ever since Daniel had been there. She'd moved in two weeks before he did, shortly after her husband died of lung cancer. She was sweet, kind, and the model grandmother. She baked the best cookies in the world and Daniel didn't know sometimes where he'd be if she wasn't always reminding him to do certain things as he left in the morning to go to school. Which he'd been skipping to look after Jack for the last week.

"Everything's fine Mrs. Wallace," Daniel gasped out, Jack having just placed a very string kick to his thigh.

"Certain James?" Mrs. Wallace asked with a stern frown on her face, string evenly at Daniel even though he was jerking around to try and contain the still steadily screaming Jack.

"Certain," Daniel shouted steadily as he turned his back to the door, trusting Mrs. Wallace to lock it behind her.

"Good luck James," were her parting words as she left the apartment, heading back to her own apartment.

Daniel gritted his teeth as a particularly piercing scream and bucking kick escaped Jack. "Jack you really need to stop screaming!"

Jack didn't listen. His screams were mixed with sobs and yells of gibberish – disjointed words and sounds. Daniel sighed and followed his gut instinct. He let Jack go.

The eight year-old sprang away from him, racing across to the other side of the room. He curled up in the nearest corner and finally his screams and shouts stopped, being replaced with loud body-wracking sobs.

Daniel drops to the ground along with Jack, exhaustion taking hold as the evidence of his effort to restrain the kid washed over him. He just managed to crawl across the room towards Jack; stopping a little was away from him in the corner.

Jack was curled up sobbing, face hidden in his knees. "Jack," Daniel gulped. "It's me. It's Daniel."

There was no reply.

"Jack, can you hear me?"

Nothing but sobs.

"Come back Jack," Daniel pleaded, trying desperately to shake the boy out of his own mind. "You're safe. You're safe."

"I didn't mean to break it. I didn't mean to," Jack sobbed, head still in his knees. "I-I-I-I'm sor-r-ry."

"It's alright Jack, Daniel cooed. "It's alright."

Daniel shuffled closer to Jack, about ten centimetres closer and Jack – not even looking up – gave a yell and flinched away, trying to push himself further back into the wall.

"It's alright Jack," Daniel whispered. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Everyone does," Jack sobbed, teeth clenched. "Everyone hurts me."

"I won't," Daniel shook his head as the reality of Jack's past truly hit him. It was like getting hit by a 4x4. "Remember our promise Jack. Remember our promise." Daniel couldn't help himself. He reached with arms outstretched and grabbed Jack, pulling him into a tight hug because as expected, the minute Daniel touched him, Jack started fighting.

Daniel kept the boy close though and bought a hand up and ran it through Jack's hair.

Jack fell like a puppet with its strings cut. All of a sudden he knew where he was and who was holding him. He remembered the promise and he remembered he was home. Jack sobbed even harder and curled himself up in Daniel's lap, burrowing his head into the sixteen year-olds chest.

And as Jack cried, Daniel too cried, tears silently running down his face. He had the right to. He was still a child himself, even though he acted like an adult. And like all children do, tears bought along tiredness and eyelids began to droop. Jack and Daniel fell asleep, curled up in a corner with tear tracks slowly drying on their faces.

* * *

When Daniel woke up, it was getting dark outside. They must have slept for a few hours. But speaking of they, there was warmth missing from Daniel's lap and arms. He looked down. Jack was gone.

Standing slowly, Daniel worked the kinks out of his neck and padded slowly to the kitchen as one of his hands rubbed across his face, clearing the tear tracks. He stopped in the entrance to the kitchen. The plate was gone. There was no sign of it ever breaking and Daniel frowned.

He quickly walked down the hallway to Jack's room, pushing open the door. There, sitting in the middle of his bed, was Jack. He was practising his sleight and Daniel noticed a plaster on his hand. He must have cut himself picking up the glass, Daniel realised.

Jack looked up when Daniel came into his peripheral vision, and then quickly looked back down, focusing on his tricks. Daniel, knowing what Jack needed, simply walked into the room and sat on the end of the bed. He watched Jack practice in silence, simply giving comfort and apology through mere presence as the two tried to forget the… _breakdown_ that had occurred.

It didn't matter though if they remembered or not. They never spoke of it again anyway.

* * *

**BE SURE TO GRAB YOUR REVIEW ANSWER AS YOU EXIT THIS FANFICTION IN AN ORDERLY FASHION TO YOUR RIGHT.**

* * *

_**Review Answers:**_

**Starstruk97:**

Here's the next chapter for you. Ta Da! I'm starting to realise that when Little Jack is involved, things get adorable.

**Blackcat0989:**

It really is cute isn't it. And don't hold in the squeal! Let it out mate. Let. It. Out! If someone hears and asks just say you were practicing an impersonation of a One Direction FanGirl. Glad you're liking the Jack/Daniel Family Fluff. You're scene (which is great), is something I was already kinda planning but, I'll dedicate it to you anyway. Heads Up: it will be the next update. YAY!

**Starstone: **

Reading this review. Smiling like an idiot. Again! :P I love this fic as well and I love Little Jack too. He's great to write. Thanks for the review as always.

**Book Girl Fan:**

Sweet it was. Thanks for the scene request. It's a great idea. I will be writing that for you I promise. Won't be the next update or the one after that, but possibly the one after. Either way, I'll dedicate it to you. Not to fear: Jessie-J is on the job! :P

**Book Dancer:**

Hey don't worry about it mate! Not offended in any way, shape or form. It is quite funny isn't it! I'll make sure to read your story (if I have time!). Feeling the pat on the pat on the back. And here's your update!

**Sweet Cynthia:**

I will date Glad you like it!

**Brinagirl12:**

AHHHHHH! :P Glad you think it's good. I loved the film as well. And, you will be receiving your scene shortly. I have some other scenes planned and booked and needing to be written so it might be a few chapters before we see your scene, but I will put it in there for you. Cheers mate!

* * *

_**There you are.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**As always, it's been a pleasure.**_

_**Jessica-Jane**_


	7. Nightmare

_**Hey Guys! Sorry it took me so long to update this. Exams started and I had study to do and then there was this thing with my sister and everything was happening at once. Breathe… I'm alright.**_

_**Heads up, I know I said that favourites and follows would get special thank you notes as well as reviews but… Just…. Too busy. You'll get telepathic hugs instead. Anyone who eels just a tiny bit of warmth and comfort in a random pint sometime after they've down any of the following actions… that was me. Giving you a hug. You can hug back if you want. That's ok. **_

_**Here it is though, the next chapter. Review answers will be at the bottom of the chapter so make sure to read yours if you left a review. If you didn't, you can read them anyway.**_

_**Also as always, if you have any scene suggestions for moments or anything like that, drop me a line in a review or a PM. To keep the story moving, I'll most likely stick the requests I have in and then move on with what I'm planning. Any other request will be posted in a collection of one-shots. That is if I get any other requests. **_

* * *

_**This chapter is specially dedicated to Blackcat0989.I hope I did you justice and that you enjoy your specially dedicated chapter. Extra telepathic hugs and cookies for you**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Now You See Me' or any of its characters. The only thing I own is a Blu-Ray copy and a lot of spare time with only me, my laptop and my messed up head. If I did own a movie, I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction right now! :P :D**

* * *

**Presenting… Nightmare.**

* * *

The inky black of night leaked through the cracks in the curtains hanging in the window. The moonlight shone through in stripes of bright light, illuminating the room, its bed and its occupant.

Daniel lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He'd gone to bed three hours ago after watching Jack practice for two, stare into space for one and eat for another. He couldn't help but run the events of earlier thorough his head. A non-stop film of horrible sights just for his viewing displeasure. He couldn't get it out of his head.

The heart wrenching screams.

The panicked eyes and the distraught face.

He couldn't get it out of his head.

The brokenness of a little boy.

Daniel felt for the first time in a long time his age. He wasn't an adult. Sure, he acted like one but he was 16. He was _16_. Still a kid himself no matter how much he pretended otherwise and sometimes… gosh, he didn't know. He turned over onto his side and curled in on himself, allowing his young age to shine through the tough, mature, I'm-an-adult exterior.

Daniel heard a sound and his eyes snapped open from where they'd began to droop shut. He listened and heard nothing. Just his imagination, he thought as he rolled over. Just being a big baby.

But then he heard another sound. Ok, maybe that _wasn't _his imagination. Daniel sat up, letting his sheets pool around his waist and he rubbed his eyes free of tiredness and listened.

Another sound. Quiet, like a whimper. Daniel stood from his bed, shuffling a few steps towards the door. He had his suspicions and his nerves were getting on edge. There was definitely noise. And if it wasn't him then it was…

A shout, loud and illegible, rang through the apartment and Daniel had raced to the door and thrown it open before the shout had even finished. It took him only seconds to reach Jack's door. He threw it open and a small part of Daniel took a moment to sigh. Couldn't the world give this kid a break?

Jack was tossing and turning in his bed. The sheets were tangled around his flailing limbs as he thrashed, tears and sweat running down his face and his mouth open in endless shouts and screams.

Daniel knew the signs of a nightmare well. He ran over, dodging small fists to grab Jack's wrists and pin them to the bed on either side of his head. "Wake up Jack!" Daniel shouted over Jack's cries. "Wake up kid!"

Jack didn't wake. But at the sound of another voice, his thrashing eased, legs still flailing but now not in danger of kicking Daniel and injuring him. Seeing this, Daniel quickly pulled Jack to sit up, slid in behind him in bed and gathered Jack in his arms. He gently rocked back and forth, whispering in Jack's ear pleads for the boy to wake. Jack calmed at these tender whispers, sitting still in Daniel's arms before he woke up in an instant. With a gasp, Jack's eyes flew open and he was fighting to get out of the arms that were caging him in. Keeping him trapped. He thrashed and fought and wiggled. Cause he had to get out. They were coming for him. They'd hurt him if he didn't get out. They'd make him hurt, so he fought. Get out. Get out. Get out get out get out get out get out. He felt one of his cage arms leave and he fought harder. Had to get out. But then he felt something. A hand running through his hair. And suddenly, Jack knew. And he relaxed instantly, burrowing into Daniel's chest as he cried.

Daniel sighed in relief. Thank god. He continued to rock the now fully awake Jack in his arms for a few more moments. The boy snuggled himself into Daniel's chest, hiding his face as tears slid silently down his red cheeks.

"What was your nightmare about?" Daniel whispered after he'd built up the courage to ask.

"People who hurt," Jack sniffled, sounding like the young boy he truly was. He hadn't even gone to school, he was still a toddler and now Daniel truly saw that as he glanced down at the brown hair he was running his hand through.

"Hey Jack," Daniel whispered. "Y'know the people that… hurt… They won't hurt you anymore."

Daniel felt Jack stiffen in his arms. "I won't let them," Daniel vowed as he placed his hands under Jack's legs and stood, hefting the boy into his arms as he walked out the room.

"I won't let them," Daniel repeated as they made their way into Daniel's room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"As long as I'm here Jack," Daniel spoke as he twisted his legs onto the bed and laid down, resting Jack on his chest. "As long as I'm here they can't hurt you anymore."

Daniel left the statement hanging in the air and just listened. Listened to Jack's breathing even out, signalling his closeness to the land of sleep. Listened to the sound of New York outside his window. Listened to the sound of his heartbeat, its thumping lullaby lulling Jack into sleep.

"Will you sleep now Jack?" Daniel whispered, needing to know if they boy will be alright.

A moment of silence and stillness and Daniel's heart was ready to break. But then he felt a slow nod of a head against his chest and a whisper of words across his heart. "Yes," Jack answered as his eyes drifted shut. "Here… safe place." Jack snuffled at the end of the last word as he finally drifted off in the arms of Morpheus. Daniel was quick to follow.

And so they slept. The man and the boy. The teenager and the toddler. The illusionist and the sleight. They slept cuddled up together, shielding each other from bad dreams as they were finally able to sleep peacefully.

It's a habit they wouldn't end up breaking for many years.

* * *

_**There it was. Hope you liked it. Kinda short, so I hope I did it justice.**_

_**Please be sure to grab your complimentary review answer as you exit this Fanfiction in an orderly fashion to the right. Please have a nice day and we hope you enjoyed your stay at 'Things That Are Broken.'**_

* * *

**REVIEW ANSWERS:**

**Starstruk97:**

Little Jack is adorable isn't he? Just want to wrap him up and take him home with me. Glad you loved the chapter.

**Book Girl Fan:**

Glad you're looking forward to you scene. It'll be up in a little while. Need to plan, write and then post but hopefully it'll be soon. It is a good idea and don't worry, you're not that biased. I think it'll be a great scene and I'll have fun writing it. Jack has had a really difficult past but it'll be good to see him moving on from it.

**Points14:**

Thank you. Thank you. And sure thing mate!

**Bookdancer:**

Definitely not offended. And I've read your fic. It's good! :P Thanks for that pat on the back. Panic attack, know what you mean! Glad you enjoyed it.

**Starstone:**

*Grabs review hugs it then hugs reviewer*

Too many 'AWWWWW's! It's adorable isn't it! Please don't cry! Glad it moved you, but try not to cry! :D And who cares? Nothing wrong with being soft. I'm a Softie and proud of it. We should start a club. Us Softies gotta stick together! :D

**Blackcat0989:**

You felt pulls at heartstrings reading… imagine how I felt writing it! My heart was ripped out by wolves! I can admit, after I wrote that I went searching for my baby sister Amelia and just cuddled her. I literally hogged the baby. Wouldn't let her go and my brothers were yelling at me to hand her over and I just ran to my room yelling, "MY BABY!" Have to agree, 1D and Captain Biever aren't exactly my style. Thanks for your suggestion and I really hope you enjoyed this chapter as you sit and cuddle your dog. Cheers mate!

**Starstone:**

Oh hello there! Nice to see you again. How are you? Request you say? Brilliant! You will be getting your chapter. I'm seeing Daniel suggesting it and Jack just running screaming because he doesn't want to go to school! No one has suggested that. You're the first so you will be getting that soon-ish. Not sure how soon though. Keep an eye out for it though.

**Curly Wurly Me:**

Love the name by the way. Great job with that one. :P Glad you think it's awesome and I love this fandom too so we're buddies on that one. Glad you think the AU is interesting. I was worried that no one would like it but obviously… they do. As for how the other Horsemen come back… you'll just have to wait. It'll be a little while but I hope the wait will be worth it.

**NotUrAverageMusician:**

Musician? What'd you play? Glad you think it's so sweet!

**NotUrAverageMusician (AGAIN!):**

Hello again! :P :D Glad you think it's so great. And amazing. And perfect. And awesome. And here's the next chapter for you so no more waiting. Hopefully the next chapter will be up quite soon. Thanks you for thinking I'm a talented writer. It means a lot to me that people appreciate my work. Writing's my coping mechanism so it's good to know that people like it. Helps me move on and focus. I'm glad you feel like you're in the scene. Sort of how I feel when I write. I get inside the scene and in the moment. Helps me to make my writing better I feel. Again thank you. Your support means everything.


	8. School

_**Hey there!**_

_**No long A/N right now. I'm in a bit of a rush. Just thought I'd quickly get this up before I had to go do stuff. **_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to Starstone. Enjoy your chapter and your telepathic cookie!**_

_**Review answers are at the bottom. Make sure to read them on your way out. **_

_**So without further ado…**_

_**Presenting… School**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Now You See Me' or any of its character. The only thing I won is a Blu-Ray Copy and a lot of spare time with only me, my laptop and my messed up head. If I did own a movie, I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction right now! :P :D**

* * *

A week had passed since the night when their arrangement began. The arrangement being that they sleep in the same bed, Jack curled up on Danny's chest, the constant heartbeat lulling the broken boy to sleep. One week of peaceful nights and peaceful days, time spent egging Jack out of his shell. Showing him the world he'd missed. Showing him the world could be trusted.

Or at least… It _was_ peaceful.

"But why d'ya have to go?" Jack whined.

"Because it's school and I have to go," Daniel sighed, looking down at the boy.

It was Sunday morning in the apartment and Daniel had just sprung the news on Jack that he was returning to school by pulling his backpack and books out of his cupboard.

"But why?" The incessant question was already starting to bug Danny.

"Because it's Sunday morning and school starts on a Monday," Daniel sighed. "I've already had too much time off. I have to go back kid."

"But what's gonna happen to me?" Jack asked with a child like curiosity. For years he'd acted older than his age to survive his hardships, but it was as though the minute he didn't have to be old anymore, he wasn't.

"I'm gonna leave you with Mrs. Wallace. She'll look after you during the day and I'll come get you from next door when I get home from school."

"But why?" Daniel was ready to tear his hair out.

"Because I need to go to school so I can get an education and a good job and a good career," Daniel explained, before noting the lost look on Jack's face at the use of the word 'education'.

Daniel frowned for a moment, a hand springing up to grasp his chin as he thought. "You should go to school," he said finally.

The reaction was instant.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!

"Yes!"

"No!"

"You're going to school Jack!" Daniel shouted and winced as he saw Jack imperceptibly flinch at his raised voice. Daniel sighed and gave Jack an apologetic smile.

"Why?" Jack asked quietly, looking up at Daniel with his big, brown eyes.

Daniel was silent for a moment before he dropped to his knees before Jack and lifted his chin with a crooked finger, his other hand rising to the all too familiar place in Jack's brown locks.

"Because I want you to be happy Jack," Danny told the boy wistfully.

"I won't go," Jack stamped his food in indignation. He didn't wanna go!

"I want the best in life for you Jack," Daniel continued, ignoring the boy's protests. "And going to school, that'll help you to get the best in life."

"No it won't!" Jack shouted, moving away from Daniel. "It won't! It won't! It won't!"

Jack continued on and on and finally, Danny couldn't take it.

"You're going to school Jack and that's final!" he shouted loudly, stepping towards Jack as he did so.

Jack's sharp intake of breathe shocked Danny from his sudden state of anger. He'd never snapped at Jack before. Never. He'd never snapped at anyone… How could he do that to Jack?

"Jack…" Danny hurriedly said, holding his hands up as he moved closer to the kid. But he was too late.

Too quick for him to even really process, Jack had raced away from his, out the bedroom, down the hallway, into the lounge and to the door. By the time Danny reached the lounge room, the front door had been long since slammed shut.

But Daniel ripped it open anyway, tearing down the corridor and racing down the stairs. He reached the ground floor just as the buildings front doors swung shut.

Daniel ripped them open, bursting onto the sidewalk which was filled with people, searching left and right with eyes for the all too familiar head of brown hair.

"JACK!" Daniel yelled, earning himself strange looks from the people who walked by him. "JACK!"

But Jack didn't answer. Jack was nowhere to be seen. And Daniel was left to resign himself to a sad and unfortunate fate.

He wouldn't be able to fins jack unless Jack wanted him to.

He was a sleight after all.

* * *

_**Review Answers:**_

**Alliebelle830:**

Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like my idea, it means a lot. Definitely going to keep writing.

**Monkeygirl77:**

Glad you thought it was cute. That actual scene is scarily accurate so I'm glad the feels carried through. I'll update soon!

**Tenacious Surrender:**

Holy frick I know it's so freaking cute! :P Please don't die! :O

**Brinagirl12:**

Thanks for the sympathy mate. Everything's turning out alright. Gabby's gone to our psychologist and Amelie's out of hospital and O-Levels are just… And I still haven't talked to Elsie so that's a bit… But thanks for the supportive shoulder. Means a lot that a near random stranger would be that nice. Glad you liked the chapter and I'm glad you can't wait to read my work.

**Animalkid99:**

Hey there! I know Jack is cute. He's really fun to write and a little heart-breaking too, but the good kind of heart-break if there is such a thing. I think there are a few other stories with a "Little Jack' but my story isn't like there's I don't think. Morpheus, though to answer your question, is the Greek god of dreams. It's an expression. When someone goes to sleep, you can say they were carried off into the arms of Morpheus. Get it?

**NotUrAverageMusician:**

Glad you like your shout outs! That is so cool. I play guitar, tenor saxophone, violin, cello, vocals and a little bit of clarinet. YAY FOR MUSICIANS!

**BookDancer:**

No problem mate. Glad you enjoyed the chapter. I thought it was time that Daniel really realis3ed how young he really was. With jack, he's acting all mature and grown up and he's just a kid himself. I know the feeling all too well. Growing up too fats. I made myself grow down again!

**Starstone:**

*Hugs the loyal reviewer and gives them a high-five*

Hello love! No idea what you're doing here? You're reading my writing of course! :P Aww's are good. Never underestimate the power of an Aww. And there are never enough Aww's mate. Never. Enough. Giggling? I didn't think I was that funny. I'll take it as a compliment anyway. Received that ray of telepathic happiness.

*Sends ray of telepathic amazingness*

Hope you got that! And I'm glad you thin Jack and Daniel are amazing! I really hope you like your chapter. I hope I did your idea justice. It's a bit short, but I hope it was what you wished for.

**Book Girl Fan:**

Scene'll be up soon I hope. And thank you for possibly making time for me in your very busy schedule to brighten my life. Means a lot.

* * *

_**Au revoir mes amies!**_

_**Jessica-Jane**_

_**Xx**_

_**:P :D**_


	9. IMPORTANT AN

Hello there! 

**WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

Hello and Happy Christmas!

This is just a notice to let you lovely people know:

Over Christmas and some of January I will NOT be posting any updates. I'll be too busy and over Christmas me and my family have stuff to deal with so there will be unfortunately no time for posting. Also, we'll have no internet. The good news is though that I will most likely have a lot of time to write. So when the period of break finishes, I will be back to posting with _hopefully (_*crosses fingers*) a small stockpile of chapters to post quite consistently. YAY FOR CONSISTENT POSTING! As a small Christmas present though, I am gifting you lovely citizens of the internet with a prequel to my new story. It's a Doctor Who story and if you like Doctor Who, please read it.

That's it for now. I love you all and I'll miss your gorgeous faces!

See you on the other side f the holidays and make sure to enjoy the Christmas period and all your presents.

Je t'aime,

Jessica-Jane xx

:P :D


End file.
